Les Rondes de Rusard
by Terrible person
Summary: En voulant se venger de l'attitude de Draco, Rusard croit bien faire en lui imposant des rondes tout le week-end avec Hermione. Enfin c'est ce que Rusard croyait... OS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : **L'histoire est à moi et ce merveilleux univers est à Miss Rowling .

Blablabla : Me revoila avec un nouveau OS imaginé sur un coup de tête, puisque sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit... Donc j'espere qu'il vous plaira, et je remercie grandement les nombreux lecteurs qui lisent mes fictions et qui félicitent mon écriture ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques mais pour l'instant, bonne lecture !

**Les Rondes de Rusard**

En cette fin d'aprés-midi froide de décembre, deux semaines avant les fêtes tant attendues de Noël, le concierge de Poudlard jubilait. Grace à sa fidélité exemplaire voué au professeur Dumbledore, il venait de se faire remettre par le professeur lui-même, une liste des Préfets de chaques maisons lui permettant de choisir comme bon lui semblait les couples qui allait devoir faire leurs rondes _ensembles_. Et en bon défendeur de la cause du directeur, il s'était promis de réunir les différentes maisons et de réduire au maximum les tensions.

Avec un couinement de joie non controlé, il prit soigneusement Miss teigne dans ses bras et la caressa tendrement.

« Enfin nous avons le plein pouvoir, ma douce. Mon travail a enfin été reconnu. » Un sourire niais se nicha sur ses lévres tandis que son chat ronronnait doucement, presque aussi content que son maître.

Souriant à pleine dents d'un bonheur non contrôlé, il s'installa avec énergie dans son fauteuil usé mais à l'air particuliérement confortable, Miss teigne sur ses genou. Devant lui se trouvait la liste qu'il avait tant convoité; sur celle-ci était inscrit les deux préfets de chaques maisons de Poudlard et lui seul pouvait décider du destin de ces pauvres éléves.

Sans attendre, son regard suspicieux s'arrêta sur une personne précise. _Draco Malfoy_. Rusard renifla dédaigneusement en pensant à l'attitude supérieur et à la manie d'enfreindre le réglement du jeune Malfoy. Mais puisque qu'il avait la liste en main, il pouvait maintenant tout faire pour se venger de ce gamin arrogant et atrocement imbu de lui-même. Le souvenir cuisant de son chat peint en vert par le Serpentard donnait toujours l'envie irésistible à Rusard de se venger.

Maintenant, il suffisait de trouver la personne qui mettrait le Serpentard hors de lui, qui saurait lui tenir tête. Il se rapellait vaguement d'une jeune fille qu'il avait plusieurs fois aperçut en sa compagnie dans un couloir, qu'on surnommait d'un nom peu avantageux, et avec qui il s'amusait souvent à se critiquer. Rusard ne l'avait jamais surpris à faire quoi que ce soit contre le réglement, elle semblait trés intelligente et avait un certain pouvoir sur le jeune Malfoy mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'est qu'elle avait surtout des cheveux aussi indomptable qu'une lionne.

_Griffondor !_

L'évidence le frappa et il fut sûr d'être sur la bonne voie. Son regard fixa instantanément la liste des préféts de Griffondor et il ne put retenir un soupir ravi. _Hermione Granger_.

« Sa y'est, nous l'avons notre vengeance. » S'exclama Rusard avec un petit sourire narquois, tout en caressant avec tendresse la tête de son chat. De son autre main, il prit habilement sa plume et avec légéreté, il construit le planning des rondes de ce week-end en y écrivant le nom de Draco et d'Hermione du vendredi au dimanche.

Le concierge ne put contenir son rire plus longtemps. On était déja vendredi et ce soir, le Serpentard allait enfin apprendre les bonnes maniéres.

Enfin, c'est ce que croyait Rusard.

**.**

**.**

Hermione soupira de bonheur tandis qu'elle éparpillait les différents ouvrages poussérieux sur la table, devant elle. La bibliothéque était anormalement calme en cette fin d'aprés-midi et la Griffondor en avait profité pour s'avancer sur ses devoirs, préférant le calme olympien de la bibliothéque qu'aux batailles de boules de neige.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait assez travaillé et qu'elle était sûre de n'avoir pas une ronde à faire ce soir, elle se leva avec légéreté et parcoura les étagéres, ravi de s'acquérir un peu de lecture pour le week-end.

Tout en caressant du bout des doigts les reliures d'or des vieux ouvrages sous les yeux perçants de Mme Pince, le regard d'Hermione s'attarda sur le livre_ Les Préféts en tout genre_. Elle haussa légérement les sourcils.

Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit de cet étrange ouvrage, elle entendit vaguement le reniflement dédaigneux de la Bibliothécaire et les pas qui suivirent ce son semblaient indiquer que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans son sactuaire et continuait dans sa direction.

_Faites que sa ne soit pas Ron !_ Pria intérieurement Hermione. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son meilleur ami, mais ses discussions étranges sur la nourriture de Poudlard ne l'interessait vraiment pas. Rapidement elle rangea son livre. Si c'était Ron, il lui poserait mille et une question en voyant cela et déduierai idiotement qu'elle sort avec un Préfet.

Mais elle ne fut pas moins soulagée lorsqu'elle reconnu une chevelure blonde platine puis des yeux d'un gris étonant. Avec un soupir agacé, Hermione croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, lui faisant face, son insigne de préfete miroitant à la faible lumiére de la Bibliothéque.

Il l'observa un moment, sans dire mot, puis un sourire narquois se nicha sur ses lévres. Avant de prendre parole, il regarda suspicieusement autour de lui. Un éléve de Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas les regardait attentivement sans retenue. Draco lui lança une remarque acerbe qui eut l'effet de faire rougir le malheureux éléve.

« Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour toi Granger, nous avons des rondes à faire tout le week-end. » Lui dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux en la fixant intensément.

Hermione resta stoïque face au choc, fixant le Serpentard d'un regard si vide qu'il émit un petit rire. Elle qui avait prévu de passer sa soirée dans son lit avec un bon livre, tout semblait tomber à l'eau.

« C'est impossible, c'est au tour de Pansy et Ernie ! » S'écria calmement Hermione réfléchissant à toute allure.

Draco ricana mais une lueur apparut dans son regard « Non Granger. Ce soir c'est _toi et moi_. » Sa voix rauque et suave fit rougir instantanément Hermione.

« Tu vas me le payer Malfoy. » S'exclama la Griffondor avec rage en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, les joues toujours aussi rouges et ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés. « Tout sa c'est ta faute si je ne peux pas avoir un week-end tranquille ! »

Le Serpentard s'approcha, un petit sourire torve sur les lévres « Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as Granger. » Lui dit-il d'un ton charmeur non sans lui adresser un léger regard froid.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et manqua de rire « Si tu apelles ça de la chance » Marmonna-t-elle piteusement en le foudroyant du regard. Elle venait de découvrir qu'elle n'aurait pas une petite soirée à elle avec un bon livre ce soir, alors _non_, ça ce n'était pas de la chance.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas la distance maintenant infime qui la séparait du Serpentard. Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque qu'elle sursauta, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Dans un geste presque automatique, elle s'accrocha a la robe de sorcier de Draco et deux mains puissantes s'abbatirent prestement sur sa taille.

« Ne me touche pas Malfoy ! » S'exclama Hermione avec fureur en se débattant. Mais sa prise était sans appel; Draco était décidement bien plus fort qu'elle avec son petit 1m64. Le jeune Malfoy émit un rire narquois.

Un toussotement agacé se fit entendre un peu plus loin dans la bibliothéque. Sans se détacher d'Hermione, il colla légérement sa bouche à son oreille.

« _Les Prefets en tout genre _Granger ? Tu m'épates. A ce soir alors. » Souriant d'un air satisfait devant l'air furieux de la Griffondor, il se dirigea sans un regard vers la sortie, et put entendre le grognement indigné ainsi que le _Maudit soit cette fouine _qu'elle lui adressa.

_Merlin, béni soit cette liste._

**_._**

**_._**

La nuit venait de tomber sur Poudlard et seul la lumiére de sa bougie permettait à Rusard de marcher sans rater une marche ou de se cogner contre un mur. Un courant d'air glacial le faisait parfois frissonner au milieu d'un couloir et les énormes vitres donnant une vue sur le parc claquaient légérement sous le vent violent de l'hiver. Mais sa, Rusard y était habitué ainsi que sa compagne qui marchait devant lui, la queue droite et prête à pourchasser les éléves qui n'étaient pas autorisé à se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Aussi suprenant que ça puisse paraître et pour la premiére fois de sa vie, Rusard ne patrouillait pas dans le château pour suprendre un éléve et infliger des punitions; ce soir il allait enfin se laisser un soir de repos et admirer comment le jeune Malfoy se débrouillerait seul avec une lionne telle que cette Hermione Granger . Miss teigne poussa un sifflement apréciateur, Rusard jubilait.

Ils marchérent une bonne dizaine de minute dans un silence presque religieux seulement interrompu par les sifflements bruyants du concierge. Mais lorsque Rusard semblaient perdre espoir, ce fut au détour d'un couloir du 5eme étage particuliérement sombre, qu'il aperçut au loin les lueurs des baguettes et des éclats de voix. Tout doucement il se calla confortablement dériere une tapisserie et Miss teigne le rejoigna rapidement, sagement assis sur ses genoux. Un coup de vent éteigna sa bougie.

« Arretes de soupirer comme sa Granger, tu m'insuportes. » La voix dédaigneuse du Serpentard s'éleva à quelques métres d'eux. Rusard sentit son animal se crisper, elle non plus n'avait pas digeré ce que le jeune Malfoy lui avait fait.

Le concierge aperçut la dite Granger s'arrêter, ses cheveux encore plus broussailleux que d'habitude. Son regard traduisait une envie pressente de tuer le Serpentard et elle se mordit furieusement la lévre inférieure. Le jeune Malfoy semblait jubiler sous son excés de colére mais à la lueur de sa baguette, Rusard crut apercevoir une certaine lueur dans son regard.

_Par Merlin, faites qu'elle le pousse à bout ! _Pria fortement le concierge dans sa tête.

Et ce fut comme si Hermione avait entendu sa requête. « Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller Malfoy, j'ai pas besoin de toi. » Répliqua-t-elle avec froideur tandis que le bruit du vent semblait de plus en plus fort. Un frisson d'exitation le parcoura en regardant les deux Préfets, se défiant du regard, juste dans son angle de vision. De là où il était, il pouvait tout voir mais n'était pas vu et cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une distraction telle que ces deux préfets.

Le Serpentard gardait visiblement son calme malgré le regard dur qu'il lui adressa « Tu n'es qu'une insuportable Miss-je-sais-tout, Granger. »

« Et toi une maudite fouine bondissante. » Répondit-elle avec hargne du tac au tac. Rusard retenu à temps le sifflement satisfait qui allait s'échapper de ses lévres en regardant la scéne devant lui. Cette jeune fille avait beaucoup plus d'intelligence qu'il n'y croyait; c'était sûrement la seule qui devait oser tenir tête au Préfet de Serpentard. Bien entendu, il connaissait la réputation de ce Malfoy, car la plupart des filles qu'il suprenait dans les couloirs la nuit tombé, lui racontait avoir été dans le dortoir du Préfet de Serpentard pour l'aider en potion. Même si il savait que Draco avait la meilleure moyenne aprés cette jeune fille en potion, cette excuse ne lui avait plus été rapportée depuis deux mois déja. Et à ce qu'il entendait dans les couloirs, le jeune Malfoy n'avait en rien perdu de sa superbe pour les jeunes filles. Mais bizarrement, elles ne semblaient plus l'approcher de si prés.

« Granger. » Sussura le Serpentard d'un ton suave.

« Quoi ? » S'exaspéra avec ennui Hermione en reprenant sa marche, un soupir exaspéré s'évadant de ses lévres. Néanmoins ses joues rouges trahissait sa gêne. Puisque la jeune Griffondor était maintenant de l'autre côté de la tapisserie, il put analyser sans difficulté le Serpentard; celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur sa camarade, la couvant du regard et ses lévres s'élargirent doucement en un rictus. Il semblait la détailler de la tête aux pieds, avec toujours cette même lueur dans ces yeux que Rusard n'arrivait à identifier. Tendrement il caressa la tête de Miss Teigne tout en attendant impatiemment la suite des événements.

« Tu sais que tu m'attires fortement quand tu me tiens tête comme sa ? » Sa voix rauque résonna doucement dans le couloir et la Préfete de Griffondor s'arrêta subitement. Rusard sursauta de suprise. Il se demanda même si il n'allait pas faire un infractus.

Toujours dans son champ de vision, Draco se raprocha rapidement de la jeune fille et la poussa subitement mais avec douceur contre le mur le plus proche. Dans un geste qui semblait osé pour le concierge, il se colla à elle et plaqua ses mains de chaques côté de sa taille. Hermione, elle, ne semblait pas tellement suprise ou choqué de se retrouver dans une telle situation avec son ennemi.

« Arrêtes Malfoy » Lui dit-elle avec gêne, les joues cramoisies mais en ne baissant pas le regard face à ses deux orbes grises métalliques.

« Arrêter quoi Granger ? » Souria-t-il d'un air satisfait tandis qu'il picorait doucement son cou de baiser. La jeune Griffondor soupira de plaisir.

Ce qui s'en suivit fut de trop pour Rusard. Alors qu'il croyait que la Préfete allait prestement envoyer balader le jeune Malfoy, elle se laissa faire lorsque celui attrapa ses lévres dans un baiser langoureux tandis qu'elle passait timidement sa main des cheveux d'or. Sa lui rapellait vaguement un épisode de sa série préféré, _Sorciéres et amour _.

Rusard sortit soudainement de ses pensées lorsqu'un gémissement rauque transperça le silence de la nuit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc lorsque la main du jeune Malfoy s'aventura sous la jupe assez longue de la Griffondor, mais celle-ci fut coupé dans son élan par le grognement de la jeune fille.

Par merlin, jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer ces deux-là entrain de se bécoter en plein milieu de leur ronde et à ce que Rusard voyait, sa ne devait pas être la premiére fois que sa se passait comme sa.

Lorsque le Préfet de Serpentard mit fin au baiser, le concierge remarqua le sourire narquois qu'étirait ses lévres. Malgré sa, la lueur toujours présente dans ses yeux d'acier, lui rapellait étrangement le regard d'Harry potter lorsqu'il regardait sa petite amie de longue date, Ginny Weasel. Ou Weasley. Il ne savait plus.

Avec une douceur que Rusard ne lui suspectait pas, il prit la Griffondor dans ses bras un petit moment et lui murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, mais néanmoins, il aperçut facilement la couleur rouge que prenaient les joues d'Hermione.

En soupirant, le concierge regarda le couple partir et sortit doucement de sa cachette. En voulant se venger du Serpentard, il lui avait permis de voir plus souvent sa petite amie et malgré cela, Rusard était fier; il avait réussi là où Dumbledore avait échoué.

D'un pas conquérant, Miss teigne à ses cotés, il rejoignit le plus vite possible le bureau du directeur et ricana lorsqu'il repensa à la liste.

Il pourrait toujours se venger du jeune Malfoy en, par exemple, attribuant une ronde à sa petite amie et à Ron Weasley. Oh oui, Rusard allait bien y réfléchir...

**.**

**.**

**Voila j'espere que sa vous a plut ! Vos impressions ?**


	2. La Vengeance de Rusard

**Disclaimers : **L'histoire est à moi et ce merveilleux univers est à Miss Rowling .

Blablabla : He oui ! En relisant mon petit OS, je me suis laissé tenté pour une petite suite ! Donc, ceci est bien le dernier chapitre de cet OS en 2 parties qui inclut la ronde de Ron et d'Hermione suite à ce que Rusard à appris sur le couple formé par Hermione et Draco ! Merci a vous tous pour vos reviews, sa m'a redonné envie d'écrire cette suite. N'hésitez quand meme pas à me faire part de vos critiques, toute critique est bonne à prendre ;) Voila sur ce, je vous laisse profitez de votre lecture et bien sur, j'espere que vous passerez un bon moment ! ( En ce moment j'écris un autre OS sur le couple DMHG qui s'intitulera **Friends with benefit** et qui, j'espere, sera bientot finit ! )

**Les Rondes de Rusard : La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange gelé.**

Lorsque Draco Malfoy sortit de son dortoir ce matin là, tout semblait être normal; les nombreux éléves présents à cette heure matinale baissaient les yeux à son passage, les gloussements de la gente féminine étaient aussi bruyants que les cris des mandragores et naturellement, il était beau comme un _dieu_.

Il ricana froidement, sûr de lui, quelques méches blondes retombant sur ses deux orbes métalliques, le rendant irrésistible aux yeux de la gente féminine de Poudlard - incluant des Griffondors apparamment -. Un sourire narquois etira ses fines levres, à cette pensée, sans pour autant en enlever de son charme.

Oui, Draco Malfoy était décidemment de bonne humeur. Et aujourd'hui, tout lui semblait acquis.

C'est d'un pas nonchalant mais tout de même élégant qu'il arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle, où une masse assez importante d'éléve, surprenant pour une heure matinale telle que celle-ci, semblaient lire avidement un écriteau collé magiquement au mur.

Son sourcil s'éléva élégalement devant le groupe d'éléves mais il y accorda un bref regard, se sentant nullement intéressé par les commérages que devait apprendre cette pancarte. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il croyait.

A peine allait-il parvenir aux portes de la Grande Salle qu'une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien, s'éleva dans le brouhaha, parfaitement distincte des autres.

« Hermione ! Les rondes ont changé, ce soir on patrouille ensemble ! Que Merlin soit beni, tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est dur de survivre à cette vieille harpie de ... » La voix de Ron Weasley, ravie, s'arrêta brusquement mais Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte, et en moins d'une seconde, il poussa sans ménagement le Griffondor et regarda hargneusement le planning des préfets.

Sans laisser apparaître son étonnement, il parcouru rapidement les noms inscrits sur l'écriteau jusqu'à qu'il arrive à son nom. A sa plus grande surprise -et à son plus grand regret, mais il ne l'avouera jamais- le nom de sa coéquipiére pour les rondes était passé de Hermione Granger à... _Millicent Bulstrode._

« C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ! » Ne put-il s'empecher de rugir férocemment, son ton était aussi froid que le temps de ce mois de décembre. Autour de lui, toutes les conversations s'étaient tus et même certains éléves, plus jeunes, avaient fuis. Malgré son agacement évident, son visage était resté si impassible que Harry Potter ne put s'empêcher de sourire mystérieusement.

Mais lorsque Draco se retourna, il rencontra deux prunelles chocolats qui le regardait avec un tel amusement qu'il resta là, à la contempler sans laisser paraître la seule emotion. Il était tellement enervé par cette nouvelle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard si glacial qu'il la sentit frissonner. Aprés quelques instants, ce fut Harry Potter qui mit fin à leur échange visuel.

« C'est la premiere fois que je te vois mécontent d'être avec un Serpentard, Malfoy. C'est surprenant. » Lui dit calmement le Survivant en le fixant d'un regard perçant. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard émeraude.

« Il faut bien une premiere fois à tout, Potter. » Ricana Draco en lui lançant un regard à glacer le sang. N'ayant désormais plus faim, il se détourna et décida, dans un premier temps, de régler le probléme à la Malfoy, c'est-à-dire de rendre visite au conspirateur qui avait décidemment foutu en l'air toute sa journée.

_Rusard._

**_._**

**_._**

Dire que Rusard était fou de joie était un euphémisme. Dans son petit bureau miteux mais à l'air confortable, le concierge ne tenait plus en place sachant que la réaction du fils Malfoy serait imminente. Déja, de loin, il lui semblait entendre les doux jurons que prononçait le Serpentard à son égard et, sans en prendre garde, il laissa échapper un ricanement appréciateur.

Aah, et dire qu'il avait fait la même chose à Lucius. Que de souvenirs...

De violents coup portés sur sa malheureuse porte fit sortir Rusard de ses pensées. Sans attendre, il sauta sur son fauteuil et prit une pose tellement naturelle qu'il s'en félicita lui-même. Il était passé maître dans l'art du camouflage, et Miss teigne sur son bureau qui ronronnait calmement rajoutait à la scéne un naturel trés convaincant.

Les coups se répétérent, furieusement, et Rusard ne put empêcher un sourire sadique d'étirer ses lévres.

« Entrez ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix un peu trop chantonnante et chaleureuse pour un concierge trés solitaire. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit si violemment que Rusard crut qu'elle allait sortir de ses gongs et s'exploser contre le mur.

Devant lui, se dressa soudainement Draco Malfoy, le regard fier et d'une prestance si aristocratique et hautaine que le concierge en perdit rapidement sa superbe. La vision du fils Malfoy si sûr de lui et si furieux fit presque regretter le geste de Rusard. C'est à ce moment là que les poils de Miss teigne s'hérissérent et qu'elle siffla d'un air furieux.

Tout compte fait, il ne regrettait pas.

« Fichue Cracmol ! » Ses yeux anthracites lançérent des éclairs et son nez se retroussa élégamment dans une légére grimace de dégout lorsqu'il examina le bureau dans lequel siégeait le Concierge. Rusard se retint tant bien que mal de ne pas appeler le Directeur sur le champ, mais il se résigna à profiter de l'état du jeune garçon, préférant le torturer émotionnellement.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » Demanda Rusard dans une hypocrisie non feinte qu'il gratifia par un sourire aussi mieilleux que dégoutant.

« Oh, oui bien sur que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi, espéce d'idiot ! » Déclara froidement le Serpentard, si froidement que Rusard ne tint même pas compte de ses propos impolis. Draco s'avança dans la piéce jusqu'à se poster juste en face du concierge, qu'il jugea d'un regard furibond. « Qu'est-ce qui vous ait passé par la tête pour avoir changé ce putain de planning ! » Son visage s'avança trés prés de celui du concierge qui déglutit non sans difficulté face à la rage non dissimulé du garçon en face de lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Malfoy. » Rusard ne retint même pas les tremblements dans sa voix. Cause perdue, il sut à l'instant où le Serpentard avait entendu l'hésitation dans sa voix, qu'il avait été démasqué. Le sourire narquois sur ses lévres et le regard que lui lança Draco Malfoy à cet instant était lucide mais toutefois agacé. Il avait compris.

« Oh que si, vous le savez fichue Cracmol ! Vous le savez puisque c'est _vous_ qui l'avait changé ! » Avant que Rusard n'ait pu réagir, il se retrouva fermement empoigné par son col, collé au dossier de sa chaise miteuse qui menaçait de s'écrouler sous la force du Serpentard. « Le planning devait rester le même tout le week-end ! » Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

C'était la premiere fois de sa vie de Concierge que Rusard trouvait le fils Malfoy aussi menaçant. Menaçant pour une histoire de _ronde_. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Rusard ricana, ce qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard qui raffermit sa prise, furieux.

« Et sa te faire rire, véracrasse ! » Siffla Draco Malfoy, sa machoire se contractant violemment. « Change les noms _immédiatemment_. Je veux Granger. » Dit-il sous le ton de la menace.

A ces paroles, Rusard sut qu'il avait gagné la bataille; Le fils Malfoy semblait devenir incroyablement jaloux et possessif envers celle qui devait être sa petite amie.

« Les choix sont faits, Hermione Granger est avec Ron Weasley. Ils sont _ensembles_. » Répliqua avec un air malveillant Rusard, tout en accuentuant sadiquement sur le mot. Cela eut l'effet souhaité puisque le Serpentard laissa échapper un grognement de rage et lacha sa prise sans ménagement.

« Si ce n'est pas vous qui changez les noms, c'est moi qui le fera ! » Gronda avec mépris Draco face à Rusard.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire narquois sans pour autant croiser les yeux de l'éléve en face de lui.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, vous les jeunes vous avez trop d'espoir. C'est impossible de les changer, j'ai demandé au Directeur d'ensorceler l'écriteau de sorte à ce que les noms ne puisse ni être effacés, ni changés. » Déclara fiérement Rusard, en se contentant de ranger les diverses paperasses qui reposaient sur son bureau, de sorte à ce que le Serpentard soit mal à l'aise.

Mais bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas. Encore pire, Draco laissa échapper un ricanement si froid que le Concierge sursauta.

« Trés bien, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » Lança avec tout le mépris dont il était capable le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers la porte. Rusard, soulagé que cette entrevue se finisse, se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu souffler un peu, le jeune garçon se retourna une derniere fois, un sourire narquois étirant ses lévres;

« Aufaite, le vert lui allait plutot bien » Déclara-t-il en direction de Miss teigne, avant de disparaitre en une fraction de seconde, son rire narquois s'éternisant dans le couloir.

Rusard retint un grognement de rage. Miss teigne siffla furieusement.

Le souvenir de son chat peint en vert était encore trés douloureux pour lui. Mais qui rira bien rira le dernier.

Et sa, Rusard était certain, il rira bien ce soir.

**.**

**.**

« Regardes Ernie, ce n'est pas compliqué: ce nombre ici doit correspondre aux deux cases du milieux qui sont entourées du chiffre cinq et du chiffre sept. » Expliqua doucement Hermione à l'éléve de Poufsouffle assis en face d'elle « Lorsque tu l'aura trouvé, l'addition magique révélera plusieurs nombres qui te seront necessaires pour finir ce tableau. »

Le Poufsouffle acquieça vivement, encouragé par la determination que faisait preuve Hermione pour l'aider malgré son envie apparente de lire tranquillement son livre intitulé _Les 1OO ans de la Sorcellerie._

Sans surprise, la Griffondor se trouvait dans la bibliothéque, préférant la chaleur et l'odeur appaisante des vieux ouvrages poussiéreux au vent du Nord qui faisait rage en dehors de ces murs. Elle avait décidé de passer une aprés-midi au calme dans son sanctuaire lorsqu' Ernie lui avait si gentiment demandé de l'aider et avait parut si désespéré qu'Hermione n'avait pu résisté; il avait adorablement apporté une tasse de chocolat chaud des cuisines, sachant qu'Hermione adorait sa. Impossible donc pour elle de dire non.

Et puis, le Poufsouffle était trés sympathique, elle le considérait comme un trés bon ami avec qui elle partageait beaucoup de points communs; notamment le gout de la connaissance et de la lecture. Et puis, selon elle, Ernie était un des garçons les plus intelligent de cette école, malgré son probleme suspect en Arithmancie.

La Griffondor s'étira sans faire attention que le garçon en face d'elle lui lançait quelques regards discret, et se plongea dans une bonne lecture bien méritée;

_[...] Dans des temps trés anciens, la sorcellerie fut décrite comme un blasphéme à l'égard de la réligion des Moldus. Peu nombreux sont les sorciers qui furent acceptés dans une societé qui, semblable à la notre, rejetait toute magie, meme guérisseuse. Dés lors, les sorciers décidérent de..._

« Hermione ? » Demanda timidement le jeune Serdaigle, visiblement gêné d'interrompre sa charmante camarade à sa lecture.

La Griffondor releva à contre-coeur les yeux de sa lecture et questionna silencieusement son ami du regard, le poussant à continuer sa demande.

« Je n'y arrive plus, je suis coincé je crois. » En fronçant légérement les sourcils sous le coup de la réflection, Hermione prit le parchemin qu'Ernie lui tendait et l'inspecta méticuleusement. Selon Hermione, le Serdaigle était trés peu sûr de lui et de ses capacités en calcul magique. Elle inspecta plusieurs fois encore sa copie et ce fut à la quatriéme fois qu'elle fût sur d'elle; il avait tout juste pour l'instant.

« Non Ernie tu te trompes, tu es sur la bonne voie ! » S'exclama la Griffondor avec un sourire éclatant, ravie de voir qu'elle était sûr de faire un bon professeur.

Le dit Ernie rougit fortement mais Hermione n'en tint pas compte, voyant dans ce silence un échappatoire pour profiter pleinement de sa lecture passionnante;

_[...] C'est ainsi que les sorciers décidérent de quitter la population Moldue, plus par survie que par envie car bon nombre de sorciers furent mis sur le bucher, notamment Eldert le Barbe qui, pendant trois heures durant, fut contraint de faire semblant d'être attaquer par les flammes. Se séparant ainsi du monde Moldue, un Ministére de la Magie fut érigé en 1024, créant ainsi un monde à part, le monde de la Magie. C'est alors qu'en 1067 qu'un coup d'état secoua le monde de la Sorcellerie au moment où le..._

« Hermione ? »

La Griffondor retint de peine le soupir qui faillit s'échapper de ses lévres. Elle aimait beaucoup Ernie, mais elle voulait être tranquille, au calme, dans le seul endroit où ces deux adjectifs prenaient enfin un sens.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua avec surprise la couleur rouge pivoine qu'avaient prit les joues d'Ernie et avec agacement, elle remit une méche de ses cheveux indomptable dérriere son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a encore Ernie ? » Demanda-t-elle néanmoins d'une voix douce en le gratifiant d'un sourire encourageant.

« Casse toi Mcmillan » Gronda une voix froide dérriere son dos, la faisant sursauter et ne laissant ni le temps ni la courtoisie de laisser répondre le pauvre Poufsouffle qui commençait à trembler comme une feuille. Indignée par tant d'impolitesse, Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Draco Malfoy, qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? » S'indigna Hermione d'un ton furieux, mais il ne daigna même pas de lui accorder un seul regard, étant fixé sur le Poufsouffle « Ernie ne l'écoute pas, tu fais ce que tu veux, personne ne t'oblige à quoi que ce soit » Dit-elle en se retournant sur sa chaise face à son camarade qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Je t'ai dit de te casser Mcmillan, tu veux que je t'aides peut-être ? » Siffla Draco d'un ton catégorique et furieux. Ernie ne se fit pas prier une troisiéme fois et rassembla rapidement ses affaires et quitta en un coup de vent une Hermione visiblement trés enervé.

Draco Malfoy laissa échapper un petit ricanement et s'assit sans aucune gêne sur la chaise à côté de la Griffondor, dans une pose nonchalante, les bras croisés dérriere la tête.

« Quel idiot ce McMillan, c'est bien un Poufsouffle. » Déclara le Serpentard avec un petit sourire narquois.

Effarée, Hermione, tournée face à lui, se contenta de le fixer méchamment, ne sachant que dire sous le coup de la surprise « Tu es horripilant Malfoy, tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu as fait ? » S'emporta furieusement la Griffondor en lui lançant un regard qui traduisait toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui en cet instant.

Pourtant, ça n'eut pas l'effet souhaité; en effet, ça ne destabilisa en rien le jeune garçon qui au contraire, afficha une mine satisfaite devant la determination de la Préféte.

Un ange passa, puis quelques secondes de silence s'écoulérent dans la paisible bibliothéque. Si un éléve serait passé par là, il se serait sûrement demandé si il n'avait pas trop de Joncheruines, puisque ce n'était pas fréquent -même impossible- que ces deux préféts là puissent être à côté, dans un silence presque religieux. En conclusion, le pauvre éléve aurait eu un choc émotionnel.

Et pourtant, il semblait tout à fait normal pour eux d'être dans cette situation malgré la tension qui paraissait tout à fait palpable entre les deux jeunes gens.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit la premiere le silence, lorsqu'elle laissa un soupir résigné sortir de ses lévres. Le coeur lourd de voir son ami Ernie être rejeté de la sorte, elle se demandait encore ce qui poussait Draco Malfoy à faire ça. Elle le regarda discretement du coin de l'oeil, ayant oublié jusqu'ici sa présence; bien sur que le fait qu'il soit si sur de lui lui donnait l'envie de le remettre une bonne fois pour toute à sa place, mais en y repensant... C'est cela qui faisait son charme, bien qu'il soit plutot mignon en fait.

Ses joues se chaufférent doucement sous sa pensée et malheureusement, sa n'échappa au Serpentard.

« Granger ? Je rêve ou tu rêvasses de cet abruti ? » Siffla-t-il d'un ton glacial en la regardant fixement, ses méches blondes tombant sur son regard gris comme l'orage qui faisait rage dehors. « Arrete ça tout de suite, Granger. » Hermione détourna son regard, comme si le simple fait qu'elle y plonge révélerait à Draco toute ses pensées.

« Je fais ce que je veux Malfoy, » Lui répondit-elle calmement en se détournant complétement sachant qu'elle arriverait à le faire sortir de ses gongs. « Qui es-tu pour me menacer comme sa ? » Le nargua Hermione en tournant la page de son énorme livre poussérieux.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir contre tout rapprochement du Serpentard, elle sentit le souffle chaud de son ennemi parcourir le long de son cou jusqu'à son oreille et malgré elle, -Hermione devrait se punir pour ça plus tard- un long frisson appréciateur parcourut toute son échine.

« Ecoute sa Granger, » Lui souffla sensuellement Draco tout contre son oreille « Et n'oublie surtout pas ce que je vais te dire. » Son souffle s'accéléra lorsque ses lévres éffleurérent sa joue puis sa machoire « Tu veux savoir qui je suis pour te menacer comme sa ? » Tout en parlant, la main de Draco s'abbatit doucement sur la cuisse de la Griffondor et remonta jusqu'à arriver au bas de sa jupe d'école trop longue. Rouge comme une pivoine et ne sachant pas comme faire -en effet elle était paralysée par l'audace du Serpentard en pleine bibliothéque-, elle mordit violemment sa lévre inférieure, ses cheveux plus enmêlés que jamais. « Alors, on a perdu sa langue Miss-je-sais-tout ? » Elle reprit ses esprits à l'entente de cette phrase et lui lança le regard le plus courroucé qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, malgré ses joues écarlates.

« Crache le morceau Malfoy ! » Siffla-t-elle avec toute la hargne dont elle était possible. Elle vut néanmoins un éclair d'amusement dans les yeux du Serpentard mais son sourire narquois et hautain le fit vite disparaitre.

Draco s'arrêta alors à seulement quelques centimetres de ses lévres, la fixant sans aucune gêne « Je te menace comme sa Granger, c'est parce que je suis ton... »

« Hermione ? » La voix les fit sursauter en même temps et ils durent à regret se séparer. Devant eux, au bout du couloir remplies d'étagéres de vieux grimoire, se dressait Harry Potter qui les fixait d'un air sceptique, ses cheveux toujours aussi en bataille comme si il était perpétuellement en guerre avec son peigne. Draco ricana, ce qui lui valut le regard noir de la jeune fille à côté de lui, jeune fille qui rassemblait aussi vite que possible ses affaires afin de rejoindre son meilleur ami.

« J'espere que ta ronde de ce soir se passera comme tu le souhaites, Granger. » Lui lança narquoisement Draco lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur d'Harry. Elle sentit son regard la détailler de la tête au pied et posa son regard, à son tour, sur lui pour le découvrir dans une posture si nonchalante qu'elle le trouva -malheureusement- beau à damner Merlin. La lueur dans ses yeux restait la même lorsqu'elle était avec lui et elle savait, secrétement, qu'elle n'était réservé que pour elle. Bien sur qu'elle savait ce que Malfoy allait lui dire, mais sa, elle le gardait jalousement pour elle.

« On y va ? » Demanda gentimment Harry en exerçant une pression douce mais ferme sur sa main. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ne fut pas surprise de voir la machoire du Serpentard se contracter dangeureusement face à ce geste tendre de la part d'Harry. Ne voulant qu'éviter les conflits, elle entraîna Harry à sa suite et disparut à travers le dédale d'étagére de la Bibliothéque.

_Oh oui Granger, je te promets que ta ronde de ce soir va se passer comme tu le souhaites._

**.**

**.**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Ron et Hermione marchaient tranquillement dans l'aile ouest, discutant allégrement des nombreux événements qui s'étaient déroulés tout au long de cette journée. Bien entendu, Ron n'était nullement au courant de l'épisode de la Bibliothéque mais il semblait cependant trés intéressé par le comportement suspect de Malfoy lorsqu'il avait lu le planning des préfets ce matin-même. Pour une fois depuis qu'Hermione connaissait Ron, c'était la premiere fois qu'étant seuls, ils ne se disputaient pas. Donc, malgré les courants d'air froids que laissaient s'échapper les majestueuses fenêtres de l'école et l'envie de se plonger dans la moiteur de son lit, Hermione savourait avec joie sa complicité avec son autre meilleur ami.

« Tu l'imites trés bien Ron, visiblement tu as un lien de parenté ! » Pouffa la Griffondor devant l'imitation trés réussi de Crabbe par son ami. Ron se renfrogna aussitôt mais un sourire ne quittait pas ses lévres.

Ils tournérent à gauche, traversant le couloir principal du 5eme étage et continuérent à discuter sans se préoccuper de l'ombre qui les suivait silencieusement. C'est lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans une salle de classe un peu plus loin, qu'ils se turent immédiatement.

« Lumos, » Chuchotérent Ron et Hermione dans une même voix. La lueur de leur baguette les illumina et ils se souriérent, complices.

Un autre bruit, un peu moins sourd que le précédent se fit entendre et Ron n'hésita pas à s'avancer vers la source de ce probléme.

« Attends Ron ! Je viens avec toi ! » Chuchota précipitamment Hermione en le voyant s'avancer rapidement.

Ron refusa d'un signe catégorique de la main, « Pas question, Hermione. Reste ici, je m'en occupe. » Lui assura-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre. Ron étant d'un naturel trés têtu, la Griffondor sut que c'était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Alors elle le laissa, le regardant s'avancer prudemment vers la porte où, visiblement, venait le bruit. Idiotement, elle était éffrayé à l'idée que Ron se blesse si quelque chose il y'avait dans cette salle. Mais elle était persuadé qu'à Poudlard, rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Enfin pas si sûr que ça, vu toutes les fois où ils avaient échappés à une mort terrible ici.

Lorsque Ron atteigna la porte et tourna doucement la poignée, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses mains devinrent moites. Elle était si fiére de Ron et de son courage à l'instant qu'elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle le vit ouvrir la porte puis disparaitre sans entendre le moindre de bruit.

Puis tout s'enchaîna trés vite; un faible _collaporta_ fut lancé sur la porte que Ron venait de franchir, l'emprisonnant. Hermione voulut lancer le contre-sort mais sa baguette lui sauta d'entre les mains et une silhouette en face d'elle la rattrapa habilement. _Réflexes d'attrapeur_.

Le coeur d'Hermione s'accéléra lorsqu'elle reconnut Draco Malfoy devant elle, son habituel sourire en coin collé sur ses lévres. Sa cravate et sa chemise étaient déssérés, lui rendant un air si irresistible qu'Hermione était sûr que des centaines de filles auraient tués pour être à sa place.

« Qu...Que fais-tu à cette heure-ci Malfoy ? » Demanda la Griffondor d'une voix tremblante à cause de la surprise et aussi de le voir devant elle, aprés ce qui s'était passé à la bibliothéque.

« Je voulais juste voir comment se passait ta ronde, Granger. » Lui répondit-il trop calmement à son gout, malgré ses yeux qui semblait sonder tout son être. « Tu as été detestable aujourd'hui. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, selon Hermione. Tout les événements de la journée envahirent son esprit et provoquérent en elle une incontrolable migraine. Elle était tellement fatigué d'avoir ressenti tellement de choses en une journée qu'elle se foutait bien de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Moi, détestable ? » S'écria furieusement Hermione en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur « Tu as rabaissé Ernie sans scrupule, comme le font certains sorciers aux Elfes de maisons, tu la fait se sentir plus bas que terre ! » Elle s'approcha de lui et ne sembla pas s'inquieter du sourire torve qu'affichait le Serpentard en cet instant « Et puis Ron ! Tu l'as enfermé dans une salle, comme sa ! Comme une vulgaire... »

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase car des levres se scéllérent aux siennes dans un baiser plein de passion. Contrairement à ce qu'elle ressentait il y'a juste quelques secondes, elle lança ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et ne put resister plus longtemps à passer sa main dans ses cheveux couleur or. Elle se laissa faire lorsque les main de Draco se nichérent possessivement sur ses reins. Elle ne dit rien non plus lorsque la langue du Serpentard caressa sensuellement la sienne. Au contraire elle laissa échapper de ses lévres un petit soupir en approfondissant le baiser.

Un millions de petit frissons parcourérent son corps tout entier lorsqu'il chuchota doucement contre son oreille « Je deteste voir des idiots tournés autour de toi Granger. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Il lui embrassa délicatement le coup alors qu'elle pouffait doucement sous le contact de ses cheveux sur sa peau.

« Parce que je suis ton... »

« Hermione ! » Cria la voix du rouquin, au loin dans la piece « Sors moi de là ! » Un grognement de rage sortit de la bouche de Draco.

La Griffondor se détacha aussitôt de Draco mais lui ne semblait pas aussi préssé qu'elle.

« Ferme là un peu Weasley ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton furieux « Arrête un peu de faire le Scroutt à pétard ! »

Hermione et Draco entendirent un bruit de chute et un gémissement de l'autre coté de la porte. Hermione s'empressa de trouver sa baguette, mais rien à faire, elle semblait introuvable.

« Malfoy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Cria Ron surprit et visiblement trés énervé « Hermione dit moi qu'il ne te fais pas de mal ! »

Un eclair de lucidité passa dans l'esprit d'Hermione et elle se retourna vers le Serpentard qui lui, paraissait visiblement trés amusé par la situation.

« Rends moi ma baguette Malfoy, » Lui demanda-t-elle calmement. Mais lui semblait vouloir encore s'amuser un peu.

« Je... » Mais Hermione le coupa net par un autre baiser plus doux qui parut grandement satisfaire le Serpentard. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'approfondir comme il se le doit, Hermione cessa le baiser.

« Tu dois me la donner Malfoy, parce que je suis ta petite amie. » Lui repondit-elle avec un petit sourire malgré ses joues rouges.

Le baiser qu'il lui donna en cet instant fut si intense que lorsqu'elle délivra Ron de sa prison temporaire, il la jugea d'un regard si surpris qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas changé d'apparence.

Les joues rouges, les cheveux plus indomptable que jamais, le souffle court, un sourire ravi sur les lévres, Ron avait raison. Quelque chose avait changé.

Ah... C'était surement parce qu'elle était devenu la petite amie de Draco Malfoy.

_Si je te menace, si je suis jaloux et possessif comme sa Granger, c'est parce que je suis ton petit ami._

**.**

**.**

**Voila ! Review please :)**


End file.
